phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Adolescentes
Actúa conforme a tu edad '''(o '''Adolescentes) es un episodio de la cuarta temporada. Argumento El episodio tiene lugar diez años después de los sucesos de la serie. El verano está llegando a su fin y Phineas no sabe a qué universidad ir. Intenta decidirlo de manera aleatoria pero no se convence por lo que decide dejarlo para después. Baljeet se ha graduado como profesor y le dice a Buford que le puede dar clases. Baljeet le dice a Phineas que podría ir a la misma universidad que va ha ir Ferb en Inglaterra o hacer la misma profesión que Candace pero este lo rechaza. En la O.S.A.C, Irving es uno de los nuevos empleados y avisa a Carl que se ha activado la alarma inator de Doofenshmirtz. Carl es ahora el líder de la organización y el Mayor Monogram se ha retirado por lo que pide a Perry que vaya a detener a Doofenshmirtz. En la casa de Phineas, Baljeet menciona que Isabella estaba enamorada de Phineas. Phineas se queda sorprendido y no se lo cree pero Ferb y Buford le dan la razón a Balljeet. Phineas les pregunta por qué no se lo han dicho y Baljeet le dice que los chicos no hablan de sus sentimientos. Phineas decide ir a dar un paseo por Danville. Baljeet decide intentar juntar a Phineas e Isabella. Perry llega al edificio de Doof. Doofenshmirtz le cuenta que ha creado un inator pero que no es nada malvado. Le dice que muchos están viviendo la crisis de los 40 y él no y por ello ha creado un inator, en esta ocasión, un collar. Este se coloca el collar en el cuello y comienza su crisis de los 40 que le lleva a hacer distintas actividades. En una cafetería de Danville de la madre de Isabella se encuentran las chicas exploradora. Isabella les sirve la comida y se va. Las chicas exploradora recuerdan que Isabella estaba enamorada de Phineas y deciden buscar una forma de juntarlos. Doofenshmirtz se encuentra en una moto acuática y Perry lo sigue. Se termina chocando con un barco por lo que decide hacer otra actividad. Mientras tanto, Phineas se encuentra con la abuela de Isabella, que menciona que Isabella se va a ir ya a la universidad por lo que Phineas decide ir en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford y las chicas exploradora se han reunido para hacer una cena para Phineas e Isabella y poder juntarlos. Mientras, Doofenshmirth está en una tienda de coches deportivos y quiere comprar un coche. Baljeet le pide a Buford que se disfrace de cupido. Doofenshmirtz coge uno de los coches y da un paseo por la ciudad con él acompañado por Perry. Doofenshmirtz golpea un contenedor de basura que comienza a moverse descontrolado por la ciudad. En el restaurante, Isabella se despide de su madre, que le da la última paga por trabajar en el restaurante. La guarda en su cartera y le cae una foto, que resulta ser una foto de Phineas. Isabella lo recuerda y comienza a cantar ¿Qué habría sido si...?. Isabella coge el coche. Mientras, Phineas llega al restaurante y le pregunta a la madre de Isabella por Isabella y le responde que ya se ha ido. La madre de Isabella le dice que su hija estaba enamorada de él y Phineas le responde que ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Phineas sale del restaurante y canta también. En el jardín de la casa de Phineas y Ferb ya está todo preparado y las chicas exploradora van a llamar a Isabella. En ese momento, el contenedor de basura atraviesa el jardín llevándose todo lo que habían preparado para Phineas e Isabella. Entre tanto, Doofenshmirtz y Perry se encuentran en un avión. Doofenshmirtz es empujado por la instructora de salto. Perry salta también y ayuda a Doofenshmirtz a abrir el paracaídas. Doof se harta y tira su collar que cae encima de Lawrence y enseguida tiene sus efectos sobre él. thumbPhineas llega a su casa y ve a Isabella, que había ido a despedirse. Phineas le cuenta que Baljeet le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de él e Isabella le dice que es cierto. Isabella le dice a la facultad que va a ir y Phineas decide ir a la misma para estar juntos. Las chicas exploradora, Ferb, Baljeet y Buford los felicitan. Phineas e Isabella se abrazan. A continuación Isabella se marcha. Vanessa aparece en su coche y Ferb se monta en él. Phineas monta también en el coche para llegar hasta Isabella. Phineas llama a Isabella y esta sale del coche y a continuación la besa. Isabella reacciona feliz. Vanessa y Ferb se marchan mientras que Phineas e Isabella se vuelven a besar. Canciones * La crisis de los 40 * No sé que hacer Continuidad * El episodio tiene lugar 10 años después de los demás episodios de la serie. * Tercer beso de Phineas e Isabella y, primera vez que Phineas besa a Isabella. * Segunda vez que Carl lleva bigote y dirige la O.S.A.C (Phineas y Ferb: Salvan el Verano). * Carl menciona que Doofenshmirtz estuvo de profesor en un instituto (Doof 101). * Aparecen escenas de episodios anteriores durante la canción: ¿Qué habría sido si...?: La Montaña Rusa, Candace Pierde la Cabeza, Desfile de Modas, Un Crucero Romántico, Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! y La Montaña Rusa, el Musical. * Segunda vez que Buford se disfraza de cupido (Un Crucero Romántico). Curiosidades * Irving trabaja en la O.S.A.C y el Mayor Monogram se ha retirado y Carl es su sucesor. * Ferb y Vanessa son pareja y, Ginger y Baljeet también. * Se desconoce que fue de Monty. * Segundo episodio que tiene lugar en el futuro (El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb). * Jeremy y Stacy no aparecen en este episodio. * Ferb habla más durante este episodio. * Segunda vez que aparecen los creadores de la serie en un episodio. La primera vez fue en El Área Prehistórica. * Cronológicamente sería el último episodio de la serie. Referencias #↑ 1.0 1.1 Super brilliant #↑ Laying down the Phineas and Isabella song #↑ Absolutely killing in the studio on a Phineas/Isabella duet #↑ Live with Dan and Swampy! #↑ Lots more shows coming so get ready #↑ Tentative name of episode #↑ It will not disappoint #↑ And getting a bit verklempt. #↑ Watching a bit of Act Your Age #↑ Doodle one #↑ Doodle two Cast *Vincent Martella como Phineas *Ashley Tisdale como Candace *Thomas Sangster como Ferb *Alyson Stoner como Isabella *Caroline Rhea como Mom *Dan Povenmire como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh como Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien como Dad *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Maulik Pancholy como Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor como Buford Galería ''Véase aquí '' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro